happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!
Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fourth of the second season, and fifty-first overall. HTF Episode Description This is one of our favorite episodes... the cringe-factor is so high for poor Flaky and it's great to see Disco Bear in another episode! "Ski Ya" was also included in our "Winter Break" television special and got high praise from fans. Plus, it is mostly like the phrase "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya"! Watch poor Flaky enjoy the rush of the skiing snow slopes... Plot Holding two ski poles, with her scarf waving in the breeze, Flaky begins skiing down what turns out to be a small mound of snow, while screaming during the process. She breathes heavily, apparently happy that nothing went wrong. Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Disco Bear skis onto the scene. He doesn't even notice Flaky as he sends a wave of snow her way while coming to a stop. He spots Giggles and Petunia sitting on a log, laughing, humming and drinking hot cocoa. Disco Bear skis off to go put the moves on them, but not before unknowingly knocking Flaky backwards. She inadvertently skis over to a ski lift, where her scarf gets tangled around the hand rail. Dropping her poles and losing her skis, Flaky is pulled along and strangled by the ski lift. She manages to pull herself onto the seat and untie her scarf, but as soon as she looks down below her, she realizes she's very high and it causes her to panic then pass out. It isn't until four days later until she finally comes to. We see that the slope she is on is above the clouds and has an altitude higher than that of a nearby satellite (which resembles Sputnik 1). She manages to get off but stumbles back in fear at seeing how high she is, accidentally stepping on a nail sticking out of a wooden board. As she screams in fear and pain, she begins sliding backwards down the hill with a trail of blood following her. She screams as she goes down the mountain, but sees a chance to stop her momentum by grabbing onto a branch growing out of the mountain. Unfortunately, when she grabs the branch it breaks, causing her to continue falling and her arm to become overstretched. Flaky eventually hits a rock, causing her to fly off the board she was riding on. She looks at her foot and sees that it now has a large cut going down the middle. She screams in horror, which triggers an avalanche. Seeing the board she was previously riding on, she hops on in hopes of escaping. Sadly, she ends up slipping off. Realizing what she has to do, Flaky whimpers, then cries and intentionally impales her other foot on the nail in the board and resumes sliding down the mountain. She comes across another rock, but this time she manages to jump over it. She is relieved, until she hits a tree stump and flies off the board once again. She sees a cabin and smiles in relief at the possibility of finding some aid. In front of the cabin, however, is a chain link fence that Flaky crashes through. Inside the cabin, Disco Bear prepares to eat some fondue when he hears a knock at the door. He seems happy to see Flaky at the door, but becomes confused when she breaks into numerous little pieces. He looks outside and suddenly the snow from the avalanche crashes through his door. The cabin is destroyed, but Disco Bear shakes some snow from his head, buried to the neck in snow but happy to be alive. Before the episode ends, the board that Flaky was riding on hits Disco Bear in the face, with the nail lodging itself in Disco Bear's forehead. Moral "Put your best foot forward!" Deaths #Flaky is cut to pieces when she flies through a chain link fence. #Disco Bear is stabbed in the face by a nail sticking out of a board. #Petunia and Giggles were killed by the avalanche Flaky caused. (Death not seen and debatable because neither are seen and being four days later, they might have gone home) Injuries #Flaky is strangled by her scarf dangling from the ski lift. #Flaky passes out for four days. #Flaky impales her foot on a nail sticking out of a wooden board. #Flaky's arm is stretched out from grabbing a branch to slow down. #Flaky's foot is split in half from the nail being ripped out. #Flaky intentionally impales her other foot to avoid an avalanche. #Flaky's other foot is split in half the same way. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' ('''0 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 2''' ('''4 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 50% (0% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #Both of Flaky's shoes are impaled and sliced in half by the nail in a plank. #Flaky's screaming causes an avalanche which destroys Disco Bear's cabin. Goofs # In the opening credits, it doesn't say "Featuring" above Flaky's name. # Disco Bear is more of a featuring character. #Flaky's philtrum disappears numerous times throughout the episode. # Flaky spent four days on the ski lift, yet the ski lift remained at the same speed. # It is unknown how Flaky is able to survive with oxygen when she is close to outer space. #It is impossible for Flaky to survive 4 days without water. ##She also doesn't seem to be hungry or thirsty at all. #Flaky's watch disappears shortly after she looks at it. #When Flaky gets off the ski lift, the chair goes back down the hill. When we see the satellite, the chair she was on is gone. #There should still have been more lifts coming up even after Flaky got off hers. #The stars are pasted over the moon. #Flaky's pupils switch to circles several times. Disco Bear's pupils switch to circles several times around the ending. #When the top of the mountain is shown for the first time, the board is not there. When Flaky stumbles backwards it is there. #Flaky's pupils are inverted when she looks down at her impaled foot. Disco Bear's eyes become inverted when he hears a thud at his door. #In the scene where Flaky starts crying, there is no blood on the nail. In the next scene, there is. #Similarly, in the same scene, the blood is dotted around the board, but in the next scene, the blood is splattered around the board. #When Flaky impales her left foot, the nail is near the heel of her foot, however, the nail sticks near the front part of her foot. #When Flaky starts sliding off the tip of the mountain, the nail isn't sticking out of Flaky's feet. #Flaky grabs onto the branch with her right hand. When she continues falling, however, she is holding the branch in her left hand. #There is no way that Flaky's arm would stretch out that long, the major damage done to her arm would possibly be dislocation of the bone. #The board Flaky is riding on was originally stuck on a rock when she fell to the ground alive. Later it is shown that the board is right next to her. It is possible, however, that the snow knocked the board loose to Flaky's position. #When Flaky is impaling her left foot, her back is briefly shown revealing her quills are missing. #Both of Flaky's hands are (briefly) stretched, when she smiles at the sight of the cabin. #With the way the chain link fence breaks after Flaky hits it, she should've survived with a few lacerations from it. #When Disco Bear opens the door to his cabin, the doorway is clear. In the next shot Flaky is standing in the doorway. # When Disco Bear opens the cabin door, one of his eyes is discoloured. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Videos Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2004 Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Out of Focus Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Out of Town Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes